Take that bloody hood down
by OracleOfFanfiction
Summary: Scorpius always walks around with his hood up. Rose doesn't like it, and some other stuff
1. Prologue

Take that bloody hood down

Pairing: Rose / Scorpius

Summary: Scorpius always walks around with his hood up. Rose doesn't not like it. You must include the saying "will you take that hood down for merlin sake, it does not make you look mysterious or sexy you just looks shy and insecure!"

Other Details: I'd like it to be a story where Scorpius likes Rose but she is in denial. Scorpius just loves to torment her and what not, but you don't have to have this you can make it whatever you want.

Prologue – the sorting

About 40 first years were lined up in front of the teachers table in the great hall, most were looking either hopeful or excited, all were nervous. Professor McGonagall held a large scroll of parchment in one hand and a stool with an old withered hat in the other, setting the stool down with the hat on top, she unrolled the parchment and began to read all about the sorting ceremony.

Scorpius wasn't listening, he had already heard about the ceremony from his mother and father, with strict instructions to be placed in Slytherin or maybe Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were out of the question. He did begin listening when McGonagall began calling out names, to see if it was anyone he knew.

"Abbott, Jade"

"HUFFLEPUFF" figures, it was where her mum went.

"Brocklehurst, James"

"HUFFLEPUFF" interesting, someone was going to get a letter from an angry ex-Ravenclaw.

"Crabbe, Victoria" wow, that was really original, and his uncle Vincent couldn't come up with a better name? He knew his father had cut ties with him, but in all the stories his mother had told him about his father's old school friends she had never said that they were stupid.

"SLYTHERIN" Like father like daughter.

"Derwent, Olivia" That old headmistress of Hogwarts' granddaughter.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Edgecombe, Jessica" yikes, she was ugly, that girl had some serious acne problems.

"RAVENCLAW"

"Finnegan, Jesse"

"HUFFLEPUFF" ha, another angry ex-Gryffindor letter on its way.

"Goyle, George" Really? REALLY? How had he never guessed that his dad's old friends were so slow? Obviously they hadn't married smart women either.

"Hooch, Luke" That guy has the scariest eyes, like a raven.

"SLYTHERIN"

"Jordon, Fred" Sentimental Gryffindors.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Krum, Alexander" Huh, why would he get sent here and not Durmstrang? All these people gawking at him.

"RAVENCLAW"

"Longbottom, Cho" ooh, blue vs. red. What will it be?

"GRYFFINDOR" and the red wins out.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" and up he goes.

_Hmm, interesting, you've got a nice bit of courage, some definite smarts, and I see a lot of loyalty here, but what's this? I don't think I've ever seen such a cunning mind, I don't think there's any competition on where you should go._

"SLYTHERIN" aw, yeah. Scorpius strutted over to the Slytherin table to join Luke and Victoria.

"Nott, Madeline" Another one of his dad's old friends.

"RAVENCLAW"

"Potter, Albus" ugh, just what the school needs, ANOTHER Potter.

"HUFFLEPUFF" ha.

"Scamander, Lorcan" what a hippie, wasn't he those two weirdo naturalist's son?

"RAVENCLAW" huh

"Thomas, Kyle" Thomas, wasn't his dad friends with Potter?

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Vane, Beth" oh, the stories his mum told her about her mum.

"SLYTHERIN" Hmm, guess we'll see if she is anything like her mum.

"Weasley, Rose" Oh, lord, not the Weasleys, why do they bother putting on the sorting hat, everyone knows they're going to go to…

"GRYFFINDOR" what. a. shocker.

"Zabini, Jace" ANOTHER one of his dad's friends, had they all just had children in the same year?

"SLYTHERIN"

And it was all over. McGonagall was giving a speech on rules but Scorpius wasn't paying attention, he had introduced himself to Victoria, Luke, Beth and Jace, but now his focus was on the Weasley girl, Rose.

She had also made introductions and was now paying rapt attention to McGonagall.

Like mother, like daughter.

She had inherited her father's hair, but hers wasn't flaming red, but more of a pretty auburn colour, and it wasn't as wild as her mothers, whose hair was somewhat of a legend at Hogwarts. She had also lucked out of having too many freckles, just a small cluster on her nose and cheek bones.

All in all she was quite pretty.

Uh-oh.

A/N- This is just the first chapter and I realize I lack a lot of originality, so most of Scorpius' comments on people's names and where they've been placed are really just my way of making fun of myself. Especially when he notes how almost everyone in their year have parents who were in the same year, which stems from my inability to think of surnames.

I was hoping to have a surname for every letter of the alphabet that came from an original Harry Potter character but no one's surname starts with an I or X, and as for O, Q, R, U and Y, Ollivander is a bit too old to have children and I don't think the Yaxleys, Quirrells, Riddles or Umbridges are having any children.

Also I will get to the whole hood thing but not till about chapter 3-ish.

I'm off to do my English homework.

Reviews please.


	2. 5 years later

Take that bloody hood down

**A/N Ummmmm, just realized I never said which house George Goyle was put in, so… opsies. Sorry lovies, but I proper messed that one up, it was supposed to be GeorgINA Goyle in Hufflepuff but, like the smart person that I am, I forgot to change that before I posted it, so *hides face in embarrassment***

**Qoheleth – I'm not completely certain on the rating, K is the lowest I can make it but I've never been certain on the ratings, I may change it when I'm done but right K+ is really just because I'm not completely certain how this will turn out.**

Chapter 1: 5 years later

All on their way to Potions, Scorpius and Victoria walked slightly ahead Beth, who was trying to fend off the advances of both Luke and Jace. The two had bonded over a mutual need to be apart from their male house-mates attempts to woo Beth.

Even though Jace and Luke were both good friends of his, Scorpius couldn't be with them when they competed for Beth's affections, especially as he got frustrated when Jace wouldn't see that Luke was really making fun him, and that Luke only liked Beth as a friend.

Luke and Scorpius had decided that the only way to make Jace see that he liked Beth was to make him jealous, and it had worked, but the look on Jace's face when he had seen Luke flirting with Beth had been so priceless that Luke couldn't give it up.

"Ugh, that essay Slughorn set was the worst, who cares about wit-sharpening potions, anyway? My wit is perfectly sharp, thank you very much," Victoria complained, but Scorpius just smirked at her.

"I don't see why you bother to do the homework, Slughorn wants to collect you so bad he would give you an O on your OWL if you said you go to one of his dumb parties,"

"Eugh, please don't call it 'collecting', it sounds so creepy,"

"What sounds creepy?" Beth asked, catching up with them.

"Oh, Salazar, listen Beth, I love you, and all, but if you bring your lovesick puppies with you I will be forced to run away,"

"Don't worry about it, they went back for my Potions book," She grinned. "I'm a free woman,"

"When you say, Potions book, would you not be referring to the one in your hand?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes," she said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but then she broke down laughing. "I know they're you're friends, Scorp, but they really aren't that bright,"

"You realize they will both spend the whole lesson looking for your book?" Victoria asked.

"I'm not _that_ evil to my friends, there is a note on my bed saying I've got it,"

"And by note, you do mean…"

"A howler that will yell at them to leave me alone,"

"You know, on the outside you look like this sweet girl, so much so that I forget you're in Slytherin," Victoria grinned at her friend.

Beth grinned at her house-mate/best friend, then turned to the blonde to complain.

"Scorp, can't you talk some sense into them?" she whined. "It's been going on for weeks,"

"Maybe your mothers natural charm is affecting their brains," he commented, earning himself a slap on the arm and a quick stinging hex only meant to cause him a small amount of pain.

All Slytherins like to believe they are invincible, but in fact they all have one Achilles Heel. A few are lucky enough to never come across it, but Beth had always know what hers was, her mum. As legendary at Hogwarts as the Golden Trio, but for very different reasons, Romilda Vane had a worse reputation with men than the Potters did with being the superheroes.

Not that Beth was anything like her mum, sure she had her dark hair, but Beth's was straight and down to her shoulders, and her eyes were acid green rather than murky brown. But Beth was incredibly sensitive when it came to her mum, because she despised her, and yet she had come to the school already labelled, something that she and Scorpius had bonded over.

"I'll try and talk some sense into them," Victoria offered, her fair curly hair bouncing down to her mid-back, while her side fringe shadowed chocolaty eyes. Eyes that had the same look as many Slytherins, windows that usually looked into the soul, but now someone had shut the blinds, and only when her guard was down could you tell what she was really thinking.

"Thanks, Vic,"

Just as they ended their conversation, they arrived at Potions, meeting the other Ravenclaws of their year outside. Jessica, Madeline and Lorcan barely acknowledged their presence, but Alexander smiled at them and struck up a small conversation with Scorpius.

Alexander was the only member of his house that didn't believe in the old Hogwarts prejudices, not having been raised to hate Slytherins, he had no problems with them.

"Did you complete your essay?" he asked Scorpius, ignoring the looks some of his house-mates were giving him.

"Wit-Sharpening potion? Yeah, there was a whole chapter on it in Advanced Potion Making,"

"That does make th-" he broke off, sighing and looking up in frustration. "I'm sorry I can't concentrate on this when it feels like someone is burning two holes in the back of my head," he said, his raised enough to be heard by the other Ravenclaws, who promptly stopped staring at him meaningfully.

"Nicely done," Scorpius commented, nodding his head slightly in Alexander's direction.

"Right, ladies and gents, come in, come in, time to start the day, nice double potions period on a Monday morning, you should all be thrilled,"

* * *

Rose sat at the Gryffindor table with Olivia, Cho, Kyle and Fred, all five of them joking around.

Olivia and Fred had got into an argument that had swiftly become a competition on who was more stubborn. While Olivia's argument was more logically based, Fred had found every possible way to attack once he had come to the conclusion that he was wrong, but being stubborn he wasn't able to admit it.

"You know I'm right,"

"Please Olivia, stop embarrassing yourself, but it's your lucky day, I'm feeling especially kind I am willing to meet you halfway,"

"I'm willing to meet halfway too, I will admit you were wrong if you admit that I am right,"

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"I didn't think you at all stupid before you said-"

"Oh, Godric, you too just give it a rest. The sexual tension in the air is tinting my pumpkin juice," Kyle broke in, finally tiring of the argument that had started out funny.

* * *

At the end of their day, the Slytherins were sat in their common room underground. It was really quite warm down there, contrary to popular belief, as many thought the common room was in the actual dungeons, they didn't realise (as no one but other Slytherins did) that there was a passageway down to their common room _from _the dungeons.

It was always warm because the common room bordered onto the lake, and the whole of one side of common room was a huge window giving the common room a spectacular view of the creatures within the depths, but the windows had a simple 'æstus' spell that kept the Slytherin common room warmer than any other all year.

The whole place had two levels, the second only going around the outside of the common room, so it acted as more of a balcony. It was on this level that the four sat, each engrossed in their own homework.

"This is ridiculous, who bloody cares if Ulrich the Unclean was actually interested in personal hygiene? That only makes things more confusing," Beth complained, thrusting her History of Magic essay away from her. "I give up, I'm not gonna be able to do this if I get too tired, I'll see you guys tomorrow," She got up and began to pack her things away.

"I'm with you, Beth, if muggles can't survive without electricity then good for them," Victoria joined her, folding up her Muggle Studies homework.

"See you ladies tomorrow," Scorpius called to the retreating figures.

"Man, I love watching Beth walk away," Luke commented offhandedly, earning himself a strangled sort of groan from Jace. "Something to add?" he asked his fair headed friend.

"Nope," Jace popped the p and stared determinedly at his work, Scorpius just rolled his eyes at his friend's stubbornness.

"How about you, Scorp? Anything exciting going on in the romance department? Perhaps with a red-headed Gryffindor?" Luke turned to Scorpius, his jet black eyebrows raised.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Scorpius offered a small prayer to anyone that his friend wouldn't push the topic.

Ever since he had been caught staring at Rose during lessons and meals, even though he was using every trick in his book to get his friends off the scent, Luke had always picked at him about her.

Luckily, Luke had let him off this evening with a 'sure you don't' and a promise that if the Potions homework wasn't due for tomorrow he would, in his words 'be so on it'.

**A/N so this chapter is mainly focused on the Slytherins we are getting to know, i think the next chapter will definitely look more at the Gryffindors and their pasts. **

**you guys may have also noticed something i hide very well. i don't really like Romilda Vane, i know i know, you couldn't tell but... yeah, i do like Beth, i didn't at first but i do now.**

**another thing is that the description for the Slytherin common room is not my own, its from a picture by Whisperwings in deviantART**

**here's the link art/Slytherin-House-277894923 **


	3. Competition

Take that bloody hood down

**Ta da, its chapter 2 guys, hope you enjoy it **

**Chapter 2 – Competition**

All her homework completed, Rose leant back comfortably in her armchair to observe Kyle struggling with his homework.

"This is impossible," he declared, his History of Magic essay only an inch too short. "There is nothing more to say about Ulrich the Unclean actually enjoying taking a bath."

"Have you written about what sort of plumbing there was during his time?" Rose asked.

"Sweet Merlin, Rose you are a genius," Kyle yelled, startling several second years who were playing wizards chess across the room.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know," Rose teased as Kyle was furiously scribbling across the bottom of his parchment.

Finishing the final word, 'soap' with a flourish, Kyle leant back to look at the portraits of ex-Gryffindors who had died, both in the second wizarding war and in the events that followed. Even a year after Voldemort had been killed there were still Death Eaters who considered the death of their master the end, but that they now had nothing to lose and went on killing sprees.

On one wall of the common room there were a number of portraits of people who had died during those killing sprees or trying to catch the people behind them.

Kyle's father and mother were at the top, looking down on them. Beneath their faces a gold chain wrote their names again and again. _Dean Thomas… Katie Bell… Dean Thomas… Katie Bell…_

"I wish I could talk to them, not in a portrait, like in real life, I want to, be able to," he reached out hand, but then closed it into a fist and let his arm drop to his side.

"I know," Rose said kindly, leaning forward in her chair. "I know the feeling," and her eyes darted to the portrait of her uncle Fred, where he was shown in a clown hat, which was his idea (according to George's theory about Fred's wishes).

Just then Olivia climbed into the portrait hole, she looked very tired and had stains down her uniform. She had just come back from helping Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

"How are the sick people?" Rose asked, she knew Olivia be pleased someone was taking an interest in her extra activities. Olivia had inherited her great-grandmothers gift for healing was always there for Madam Pomfrey if she needed an extra pair of hands.

"Well, they're fine now," Olivia claimed, smiling smugly. "I fixed them,"

"If only you could fix the world," Kyle said airily.

"What do you mean 'if only'?" Olivia asked, mock hurt. "I could most definitely fix the world,"

"Oh, of course, you're just misunderstood," Rose put in, grinning at Olivia.

"Highly,"

Rose just rolled her eyes, "C'mon, crazy girl, time for bed," She grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Right, right"

* * *

The next morning began with a simple Potions lesson on making love potions.

Scorpius had purposely chosen a seat next to Beth, because he knew she had experience in making them.

"This is much better when you can use magic," Beth commented to him, grabbing his hand at the last second to stop him adding in his Ashwinder eggs. "You missed out the rose thorns, anyway, when my mum was teaching me this I didn't have a wand, and I always used to prick my finger on these," she indicated with a nod of her head to the rose thorns she was levitating into her cauldron.

Once the lesson was over, and Slughorn had pronounced Beth's Amortentia "Perfect" she, Scorpius, Luke, Victoria and Jace all left for their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year with the Gryffindors.

"What do you reckon about this new teacher, Venustus?" Luke asked, looking towards Jace, who was known amongst Slytherins for his abilities of reading people.

"He hasn't actually _met _Venustus before, Luke, how do you expect him to know what he's like?" Beth asked. "Either way he's going to be a popular teacher,"

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"Um, because we all saw at the start of term feast that he is HOT," Victoria put in, getting looks from the guys while Beth was nodding. "Don't tell me you guys didn't notice,"

"Guys don't notice when other guys are, what was the word, 'hot'?" Luke said, while Beth and Victoria rolled their eyes.

"He's is going to be popular, trust me. He has that whole dark and mysterious thing going for him,"

"I'm dark and mysterious," Luke said, pulling forward his black hair so that it hooded his eyes. "I just don't wear eye-liner,"

Once they reached the classroom on the third floor they found the Gryffindors were already there, all five of them chatting away, something about if the healer girl and the Jordon guy getting into a fight with no wands, who would win.

"Hey, class, sorry if I'm a little late, my name is Professor Venustus, and I'm your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,"

"Famous last words," Jace muttered. Scorpius smirked, (even though the curse on the DADA teacher position had been broken long before their lifetime, everyone still knew about it) but it quickly fell of his face when he saw how Rose was looking at the new teacher.

_Aw, hell no._

* * *

Rose blinked. She knew there was no proper uniform for the teachers but because they only seemed to wear black robes she had figured no one questioned it, but in front of her now was some kind of _God_, wearing dark blue muggle jeans, a tight fitting black t-shirt and an open, sleeveless hoodie that barely concealed his dark hair.

"Right, let's get started shall we?" He opened the door to the room and walked briskly up to the front, either not noticing or ignoring the blatant staring from most of the girls as he strutted up. When he reached the front he turned to see the whole class standing awkwardly at the back of the room waiting to be told where to sit. "Oh, right. I, uh, don't have specific seats for you yet. I don't see why you guys can't sit where you want, and then if we have a problem i can arrange a seating plan," There was a murmur of agreement and some excitement about being able to sit with their friends. Only in Charms were they allowed to sit where they wanted.

Scorpius, Jace and Luke took the seats in the back row, just behind Beth and Victoria in the slightly longer middle-row, also sat there with a very reluctant Fred and Kyle, and right in the front row Rose sat in the middle in between Cho and Olivia.

_Wow, _Rose thought _This guy is like my favorite teacher, easy on the eyes, clearly smart, sees no reason not to trust us to sit where we want so he has faith. Shame about that hoodie, it kind of ruins his_ _look._

* * *

**A/N: So Rose doesn't like the hoodie... hmmmm I wonder what will happen *strokes imaginary beard* **

_**PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED THEM TO**** LIVE** _


	4. Aftermath

Take that bloody hood down

**Chapter 3 has arrived**

**Hope you guys like it**

_Wow,_ Rose thought. _This guy is like my favourite teacher, easy on the eyes, clearly smart, sees no reason not to trust us to sit where we want so he has faith. Shame about that hoodie, it kind of ruins his look._

The rest of the lesson was made up of unnoticed glares and a few lovesick glances.

The glares were all from Scorpius, every time he looked up at the front he saw Rose practically drooling over Professor Venustus, who was either unaware or just didn't notice that every time he smiled at her for answering a question right (which was a LOT) she would turn into a puddle of goo, his eyes would flash dangerously.

Most of the lovesick glances were from the Gryffindor girls (Slytherins _never _look lovesick… mostly) but one or two were going from a certain fair headed Slytherin (the one who wasn't currently glaring at the front) to a certain dark haired, acid green eyed Slytherin. (**A/N: Hope you guys understood that because I sure didn't**)

All throughout the day Scorpius was annoyed, after lessons his friends left him alone to get away from his constant bad mood. He spent the evening before curfew storming around the castle in a strop, not totally certain where he was going.

As he wandered around the castle he decided that some fresh air might clear his head, so he doubled back to take a secret passage down to the entrance courtyard, but when he slid his fingers around the edge of the sealed doorway to open it, he found it was already occupied. By Beth and Jace. Kissing.

Slightly amused in spite of his bad mood, Scorpius cleared his throat. They jumped apart.

"Oh, hey Scorp, um, we were just, you know," Beth looked slightly embarrassed, but Jace, who still hadn't let go of her, was looking deliriously happy.

"Urgh," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "If you must,"

* * *

When the end of the day finally came Rose was very excited, it was a Friday evening and she, Olivia, Cho, Jade and Georgina had managed to get permission from Professor McGonagall to have a sleepover in the Hufflepuff dormitories.

"Do you guys remember how to get into their Common Room?" Cho asked, looking round the corridor.

"The Hufflepuff common room entrance can be found in a small nook to the right hand side of the kitchen door, only those with good intentions may enter," Rose recited from what Georgina had told them earlier in the week, word perfect, as usual.

"Well where's the kitchen door, Miss Smarty-pants?" Olivia asked.

"It's just over here," Rose gestures to a painting depicting a bowl of fruit.

"How do you know that?" Olivia wondered, amazed her friend knew where a place was that she wasn't allowed to visit.

Rose blushed. "My cousin James showed it to me in our first week, said he'd be embarrassed if any relative of his didn't know at least a few secrets of the castle,"

"Right… hey is that a door?" Cho cried, pointing at a rounded door made of wood with the Hufflepuff insignia on it, one that certainly hadn't been there before.

"Can we just go in?" Rose asked, surprised that their common room wasn't more secure.

"I guess,"

Just as they entered the room Rose barely had time to register the fact that she seemed to be outside when she, Cho and Olivia were attacked by Jade and Georgina. By attacked I mean by hugs and squeals.

"You guys got in. I knew you would, you _so _have good intentions," Georgina yelled. Being the complete opposite of her father and, to use her words 'proud of it'.

"Is that all you need to enter," Cho asked, and Georgina and Jade both nodded. "But anyone could get in,"

"So why should we try and keep out people with good intentions? If someone has bad intentions they'd never be able to find the door," Jade shrugged. "Pretty good system if you ask me,"

As they headed towards the girls dormitories Rose had a proper chance to look around, they weren't, as she first thought, outside. Instead they were in a huge room with trees and plants painted along the walls to give the impression of being outdoors, and in the centre of the ceiling there was a huge yellow light. All around them were plants, some dangerous ones in little mini-greenhouses like Venomous Tentacula.

"Don't look directly at the light," Jade warned them as they passed through the common room. "It acts like a real sun so the plants in here can really photosynthesise,"

"Wow," Rose said, then, to distract herself from looking up she scanned the room and eventually found Albus talking with Jesse Finnegan. She waved at him when looked up and saw her.

Having followed a corridor to get to the girls dorms the five of them entered. The room was a semi-circle, with small arches around it that were partly hollowed out, which the beds were half set within. With the Hufflepuffs being hospitable folk, the room was enchanted to have as many beds as were necessary for the situation. Now they were almost the same as the Gryffindor dorms with five beds.

"Now we can get to what everyone wants to talk about," Georgina said, but she got some confused looks so she elaborated. "Boys,"

"Oh"

"Right."

"Am I the only one who noticed Scorpius today in DADA?" Cho asked.

"Huh?" Georgina and Jade said at the same time. After a quick explanation of their lesson they continued.

"So what was that?" Olivia was wondering aloud. "He seemed really upset with something,"

"Really? How did you guys see that? He was right at the back," Rose asked.

"Probably because _they _weren't ogling at Professor Venustus," Jade sniggered at Rose as she blushed.

"If I'm being honest I don't know how you weren't jumping him after he called you smart, you practically melted," They all giggled at Rose as she slowly turned from blushing to beetroot red. Some Weasley genes she hadn't managed to side-step.

"Can we move on, please?" She asked, fanning herself slightly in a vain attempt to calm her fiery cheeks.

"We can move on from him but I am certainly not done with the Slytherin boys," Cho said. "I think we should all take a moment to appreciate the beautifulness that _is _Jace Zabini, I mean come one, his dad is Italian and yet he is still blonde, or fair-haired or whatever, like wow,"

"It ain't gonna happen honey," Jade said with a sympathetic smile. "Have you seen the way he looks at that Beth girl? He is totally whipped,"

"Oh, Godric you are _so _right, if she snaps her fingers he just comes running, same as that Luke guy, he always has this goofy smile when he talks to her," Olivia added.

"Ooh, Luke, don't get me started on him, he _so _has his Grandmothers eyes, it's like, he looks at you and he can see exactly what you're thinking," Georgina said, flopping down on her, and she motioned for everyone else to do the same.

"His Grandmother's the one who used to teach flying, right, before Professor Scopa?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Georgina replied, looking dreamy, clearly still thinking about Luke's eyes.

"I don't know why you guys are so hung up on Slytherins, I mean look at your house," Cho said.

"What about it?" Jade asked.

"ERM, hello, where have been whilst Jesse Finnegan has been around?" Cho said, waving her arm in front of Georgina, who looked as though she had gone into a mild coma.

"Jesse? Please, you can have him, I mean, I know Hufflepuffs are meant to be selfless, but he is _too _selfless, so much so that he kind of becomes a wimp," Jade scoffed.

"You should give him to Cho for a while, she'll turn him into a foghorn in a matter of days," Rose chuckled at her friend's indignation. "You know it's true, I barely said a word when I first got here but all it took was you shaking my shoulders and yelling 'why don't you say something?' at me to get me to speak up more,"

"Well that was back when you afraid to say anything you weren't sure was right," Cho reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Rose used to be shy but she's fine, how fantastic, can we get back to the Ravenclaw guys?" Jade asked.

"EW, gross, even if Lorcan paid me I wouldn't touch him with twelve foot broom, he is so full of himself since he got all predicted O's in his OWL's," Olivia shuddered. "I hate cocky people,"

"I hear where you're coming from, but Alexander is _so _not like that, you would think with a famous dad and being smart enough to go to Ravenclaw his head would be bigger than the school but he's fine," Jade said.

"He really is," Georgina said, not referring to his personality.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Special mentions or props or whatever you wanna call it for anyone who gets the reasons behind the teachers names :DDDD**

**REVIEWS**


End file.
